(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile on-wing engine washing system having a mobile unit for reclaiming water used to wash the engine.
(2) Prior Art
Jet engine efficiencies are reduced due to environmental contamination buildup in the engine components. Compressor blades and vanes can suffer from the accumulation of hydrocarbon deposits, dirt, salt, and corrosion residues, affecting their aerodynamic performance. These deposits can increase exhaust gas temperature and fuel use and decrease the engine's surge margin.
Many operators report good success in performance recovery using water wash procedures on a regular basis. The washing process involves cyclic washing of the engine with large amounts of water and sometimes, a small amount of detergent. The engine is motored at approximately 20% rpm during washing. Water wash procedures are currently performed in fixed hangar installations where the wastewater is collected and disposed of.
The effects of water wash are highly operator specific, based on such things as operating environment, time prior to first washing, and interval between washes. Once a deposited contaminant hardens or the amount becomes excessive, then the effectiveness of a water wash becomes reduced or possibly ineffective. Therefore, water washing should be performed frequently (around 750 hours). The cleanliness of the compressors may be noted during maintenance periods to determine if the wash interval used is effective.